herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Calla
Princess Calla is the main human heroine and one of the two main human characters of Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears. She is a caring friend to the Gummi Bears. She frequently gets kidnapped by the diabolical Duke Igthorn and is rescued, but Calla is a very strong, loving, tough heroine. She is also both friend and rival to Princess Marie. She is voiced by Noelle North, who also voices Cubbi Gummi. Background Calla is the very beautiful princess of the kingdom of Dunwyn and the daughter of it's monarch King Gregor and an unnamed, presumably deceased queen. She is roughly the same age as the page Cavin (12 years old). Personality Despite her beauty, Calla is described as being very tomboyish in terms of behavior. She is frequently lectured by her father that "A Princess must set a good example of herself", but strongly dislikes being the "pretty princess" in the castle. Because of this, she is often wanting to break free of royal duties and pursuiting adventurous activities. She is best friends with Sunni and Cavin, and it is hinted at having romantic feelings for the latter. She is a caring, kind-hearted individual who would defend her friends in any necessary hazard. Skills She has shown to be significantly skilled in defending herself, such as in "Girls' Knight Out", where she secretly enters the squires' tournament to prove this trait, demonstrating her ability in activities such as archery and joust. She is also known to have some experience with machinery as seen in "A Hard Dazed Knight", where she was able to help Gruffi fix a device he was having trouble with fixing as well as building a large, black, mechanical suit of armor to help them infiltrate Castle Drekmore and rescue her father. Role Like many characters in the series, both major and minor, Calla initially believed that the Gummi Bears were just fictional creatures of folklore and fairytale. In "A New Beginning", it is revealed that she knew Cavin prior to the series premiere, in which she becomes worried after she hears that Cavin is aboard Duke Igthorn's catapult that is meant to destroy Castle Dunwyn. She congratulates Cavin when the page defeats Duke Igthorn and destroys the catapult, but is left unaware of the Gummi's role in the incident after Cavin remembers that he has to keep the Gummi's existence a secret. In "The Sinister Sculptor" she first witnesses the Gummi Bears' appearance, but believes that they are statues craved by the namesake antagonist rather than the real thing. After the Sculptor intrudes in her room, she attempts to call the guards to arrest him, but is turned into stone before she is able to shout. Cavin later frees her from the spell's effect after nearly losing the counter-curse incantation. She is ultimately left unaware of the Gummi's existence, but insists to Cavin that the "statues looked very real, to which the page agrees that they are "in her mind". In "A Gummi by Any Other Name", Calla becomes annoyed by her duties as Princess as chooses to run away for a day with Cavin to learn how to act like a commoner and have more free time. However, she and Cavin are captured and imprisoned by Duke Igthorn's ogres. While imprisoned, Calla meets Sunni Gummi after the latter reveals her true identity, and thus gives away the Gummi Bears existence. She helps Cavin and the other Gummi's escape Drekmore by disguising herself as Duke Igthorn and impersonating him using a magic hat Zummi gave Sunni earlier in the episode. After successfully escaping, Calla does her best to keep their secret hidden from society, and also becomes best friends with Sunni in the process. Calla is frequently kidnapped by Duke Igthorn over the course of the series as a means for him to get her father to surrender, as according to King Gregor, he would give up his life and kingdom to keep her safe. In "A Hard Dazed Knight", she convinces Gruffi to help her rescue her father after he is imprisoned inside a magic egg by Duke Igthorn in another attempt to take over Dunwyn. Gruffi builds a giant, mechanical suit of armor whilst Calla disguise herself as a squire and the two infiltrate Castle Drekmore. There, Gruffi fights Igthorn's ogres while Calla sneaks away to find her father; she is noticed by Toadwart, who grows suspicious about what she was trying to steal from Castle Drekmore's kitchen. She however distracts Toadwart by handing him the bone she took from the kitchen whilst releasing a pack of guard dogs to attack Toadwart and allow her to climb to a vulture's nest to retrieve the egg containing her father. Toadwart however informs of the "squire's" true intentions, and alerts the ogres to reveal the knight's true identity, to which he sees Gruffi before he and Princess Calla barely escape Drekmore after their disguises are blown. She then returns the egg to her father and reverts the egg's spell, leaving King Gregor unaware of what exactly happened. In "You Snooze, You Lose", Calla is left unaffected by a sleeping potion that Igthorn's ogres released into the kingdom to allow the Duke to simply waltz into the Kingdom. She closes the drawbridge before Duke Igthorn enters the kingdom and informs Cavin and the Gummis about the issue, in which they must prevent Igthorn and his ogres from entering for one hour. Despite having the major advantage at first, Duke Igthorn eventually intimidates the Princess by telling her that "If Gregor had a son, I would surely be afraid", before the princess counters his statement and lowers the drawbridge on the giant battering ram Igthorn is standing on, launching him back to Drekmore with his ogres following after him. Afterwards, the sleeping potion wears off and the Princess returns to her duties with Cavin. In "Girls' Knight Out", Calla becomes very uncomfortable with the fact that her father holds a tournament to have one of the kingdom's squires becoming her royal protector. Unwilling to have such the vunerability, she stealthfully disguises herself as a knight and enters the tournament. She bests the other squires easily (even after Unwin cheats to have her lose), before successfully nabbing the golden apple from the black knight in the final trial. However, after completing the tournament, she learns the the black knight is actually her father and beats a hasty retreat to hide her identity. She later returns to her father and honestly reveals to him that she was the knight causing King Gregor to become disappointed in her initially. In the end, she ultimately wins Gregor's respect and he announces that she does not need a protector in the end. In "Princess Problems", Calla and her father are visited by the King Jean-Claude of a distant, french kingdom. There, she meets his daughter, a snooty, selfish princess named Marie who constantly argues with her and even fames her for the destroying the gift Calla's kingdom gave to her own. This ends up leading to a short, unintentional war between the two kingdoms, but Calla ends up getting justice when Marie accidentally reveals to her father that she was the one who destroyed the gift and started the war, resulting in her getting severely punished. Calla later reconciles with Marie in "May the Best Princess Win" when the two's contests lead them into being captured by the archenemy of Jean-Claude. Both end up apologizing, become friends, defeat the outlaw, and Marie learns of the Gummy Bears' existence, to which she agrees to keep a secret with Calla. In "Ogre for a Day", her relationship with Cavin reaches its peak when she kisses him after the page saves her father from Duke Igthorn. In the two-part series finale "King Igthorn", she, Cavin, and her father are outsmarted by Duke Igthorn, who finally ends up capturing Dunwyn and proclaiming himself King. The now overthrown Gregor and Calla are captured and imprisoned by him, but when Cavin and the rest of the Gummis surprise Igthorn off-guard, they soon retake the kingdom, free Calla and her father, and restore the king to the throne. Calla is last seen being told by her father to seek sanctuary, suggesting that she is safe and alive at the end of the episode, when the Glen Gummis finally receive a message from the Great Gummis of New Gumbrea. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Monarchs Category:Kids Category:Amazons Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Fighters Category:Knights Category:Successors Category:Archenemy Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Princess Warriors Category:Wise Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Chaste Category:Misguided